


99% Perspiration

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge 108: Inspiration</p>
    </blockquote>





	99% Perspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 108: Inspiration

When had this happened?

Casey was a sports-news professional. Sweaty men were his bread and butter--and that was an unsavory metaphor (though he could well imagine it tripping off of Danny's tongue).

Sweaty guys, like locker rooms and gym socks, were nothing special--and this never used to happen.

"Case," Danny gasped.

Casey didn't remove his nose from Danny's armpit, but he licked what he could and felt Danny shudder.

"Case... Couldn't you--God!" Danny's fingers knotted in his hair. "Couldn't you pin me to the wall in the shower?"

Casey breathed in deeply and shook his head.

"No."


End file.
